Love Unspoken
by AnnaVanHelsing
Summary: Both geniuses, both stubborn, and both too full of themselves to see their undeniable connection. What will happen when Bulma proves to be the only living being that can render Vegeta speechless in more ways than one? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,  
>Hello there! Ok, so a few things before you start reading. One, my style of writing is a bit different than the normal VegetaXBulma stories. It drives me crazy when it takes soooo looonnnggg for the tension and sparks to start between the two, so I'm diving into it rather quickly. Two, most people depict Vegeta's character in one of two ways: being completely heartless and having him totally use Bulma, or being way to mushy for it to be possible. So I'm having him be both. On the outside he puts on the act that he doesn't care (well, puts on the act most of the time), but on the inside he knows he has feelings for the blue-haired fireball of a woman. Three, I've read so many great stories that got my wheels turning. I discovered that if you lace the stories together they work out so well! So I am incorporating ideas from other stories into this one. If you find your concept in my story, please pleeaassee don't be offended! It means that I love your idea and want to expand on it! Well, that's all for now. And now for the story to begin!<br>Love,  
>Me :) <strong>

**P.S. – I will list the concepts, if any, that were not my own at the end of each chapter. **

Love Unspoken  
>Chapter One: A Growing Tension<p>

Bulma sat peacefully in her lab as she worked out the complex equations needed to complete her current project. Arithmetic that would be extremely difficult for anyone else came so easily to her. It was a way to clear her mind and escape the stress of the outside world, allowing her to relax in her natural element. _Let's see, _she thought. _If I reduce both sides of the ratio and apply the coefficient… that should give me the exact equation for the converter! Now I just have to…_

"Wooommmaaannn!"

She winced as her thoughts were interrupted by the bellowing voice just outside her lab. Bulma slammed her pencil down and whirled around in her chair to face the closed door.

"I'm busy, Vegeta! Come back later!"

"What? You dare tell the prince of Saiyans to 'come back later!' I should kill you where you stand!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned back to the project at hand, completely used to Vegeta's threats. As she continued her work, she heard a pounding on the door and some low mumbling. Just as Bulma relaxed, thinking she won, a loud slam came from the other side of the room. She once again spun around in attempt to discover the cause of the noise and saw Vegeta standing in the door way, the iron door lying on the floor, broken off its hinges.

"Vegeta!"

"I demand you stop what you are doing and repair that damn gravity chamber! It's is broken… AGAIN!"

"Well maybe it wouldn't constantly need repairs if your royal pain in the ass wouldn't push it beyond its limits! I told you to take the gravity increase slowly. Damn, if you're not careful you're going to blow it up!"

"And how do you expect me to advance beyond Kakarot if I increase it slowly?"

"Well, that's your problem. Not mine."

Vegeta growled at her response, slowly taking large strides towards her. Bulma noticed his advances and started backing away. She ran into her desk behind her, stopping her retreat abruptly. Vegeta continued his procession and stopped only inches from her. He gripped the table on either side of her body, tapping Bulma completely. A slight feeling of fear arose in her at his intense gaze, but it was gone in an instant and she returned his fierce stare.

"If you know what's good for you, you will not test my patience."

"Hmph, what patience?"

Vegeta sneered, gripping he table even harder. Bulma heard the desk crackling in his strong grasp, but continued to hold her stare all the same.

"Woman, you WILL repair the GR."

"Sure, AFTER I'm done with my project."

"You…"

"YOU will be patient," Bulma said, cutting Vegeta off, "or I won't fix the GR and you will never be able to continue your precious training."

Vegeta went wide-eyed in speechlessness. No one had ever been able to talk to him like that and live. But this female earthling did so on more than one occasion, and he couldn't do anything about it. It absolutely infuriated him.

"Damn you woman." He snarled in a low, intimidating voice. "You're lucky you're useful, or I would smite you in your own laboratory."

"Oh, I have no doubt," She said sarcastically, perfectly hiding her subtle fear. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do. The faster you let me work, the faster the GR will get fixed."

Vegeta let go of the table reluctantly and stood up straight.

"No one tells a Saiyan prince what to do. I am leaving on my own accord, not because of your command."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Bulma replied. "Now get your ass out of my lab!"

Vegeta turned to leave with a smug look on his face and snickered.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked.

"That is the second time you have mentioned my ass today, I guess I know what's on your mind."

She felt a blush slide across her cheeks at his words, causing her to tense up. She could feel her ears burning from embarrassment and anger. Because of his comment, she couldn't help but drift her gaze down as he walked away. His spandex training suit fit tightly around is skin, presenting every muscle. _He really does have a nice ass… wait! What am I thinking?_ Bulma snapped out of her reverie quickly, turning her attention back to reality.

Vegeta chuckled as he exited the room, hearing her roar a string of curses in his direction.

**I apologize for the shortness of the first chapter! They will get longer, I promise. I just didn't know how to transition to the next scene very smoothly. Reviews are much appreciated! I enjoy suggestions and am open to ideas :) Until next time my lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,  
>I had an unusually hard time writing this chapter. I think it's just because I am so eager to get to the major plot points. This filler stuff is killing me! But if I don't have at least some filler, then it just won't work. So fill I shall!<br>Love,  
>Me :)<br>P.S. – Please review!**

Love Unspoken  
>Chapter Two: A Surprise Dilemma<p>

Bulma made sure she had all the required tools as she walked out to the GR, humming all the way. She had just completed her latest project that morning and knew it wasn't a wise decision to delay the repairs. She would definitely get an ear full from the Saiyan Prince, and Bulma was in too good of a mood to allow that to change.

Bulma paused just outside the GR, darting her eyes back and forth in search of the annoying man that had been a thorn in her side ever since he came to stay with her family. Surprisingly, he was nowhere to be seen.

_Oh thank Kami, _Bulma thought as she made her way into the machine. _Hearing him bitch would have ruined my whole day. Hmm… I wonder where he is. _She looked over to the empty open field before fully entering the Gravity Room. _I guess that means I won't see him train today, in those tight muscle shirts that define his chest perfectly and make him look so sexy… AGH! Snap out of it Bulma! He's a freakin' jerk and that is it, nothing more! _She was irritated with her own thoughts and quickly brushed them aside.

Since the GR had been non operational, Vegeta had been training outside. It was the same routine every day: wake up at 4:00 A.M., train until breakfast, eat, train until lunch, eat, train until dinner, eat, and then disappear for a few hours before finally settling down for the night.

Bulma huffed at his daily schedule. All the man did was train, eat, and annoy the hell out of her whenever they crossed paths, which was too often for her liking. Though, she had absolutely no idea what he did when he disappeared for those few hours before bed. She was oddly curious about his whereabouts, but she would never ask again after the first incident.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Vegeta," Bulma said from the couch as she noticed the man walk in the back door. All he did was huff in response and walk immediately toward the fridge in search of food._

"_Yeesh, you just had dinner a few hours ago!"_

"_You, woman, are obviously oblivious to a Saiyan's appetite. We need much sustenance in order feed our strength." _

_Bulma rolled her eyes as she listened to him emphasize the last portion of the sentence. He constantly bragged, flaunting how "superior" he was to humans. Frankly, she heard it so often that it hardly irritated her any longer. _

_She heard him rummaging through the fridge, apparently finding food to his liking, and walk to the staircase. She had been wondering where he was during those hours of his disappearance and her curiosity was driving her insane. Contemplating whether or not it would be a wise idea, Bulma took a deep breath and turned around to face the prince. _

"_Vegeta?" _

_He stopped at her voice just before taking the first step up the stairs, taking an exaggerated sigh to express his annoyance. _

"_What is it woman? Can't you see I'm going to bed?"_

"_Well… I was just wondering… um… you know how you kind of disappear for a while after dinner?"_

_Vegeta rolled his eyes at her question. "Considering that I am the one leaving, yes I think I know."_

_Bulma ignored his mockery, determined to continue now that she had begun. _

"_Well, you don't come back till midnight at least…"_

_Vegeta was taken back slightly. She paid attention to when he returned? Did she worry? Or did she just take notice just because she was doing something that she didn't want him to know about? It was probably the later. _

"_I was just wondering where you always go?"_

_Vegeta furrowed his eye brows even more than they already were, his features giving off a sense of hostility. Bulma gulped as he practically stared a hole into her head; she realized it was a mistake bringing it up. _

"_That," Vegeta hissed, "is none of your concern."_

_Despite his terrifying demeanor, Bulma persisted. She would not stand for a simple 'it's none of your business.' This was her house, damnit! _

"_Listen, you are a guest in MY house and are possibly disturbing MY family when you come home so late, so I have the right to…"_

_Bulma was suddenly cut off as Vegeta unexpectedly appeared before her. Just a minute ago he was across the room, but in a manner of seconds his was facing her, only inches away. She could feel his hot breath on her face, and if it was under other circumstances, this would have excited her. But, the look in Vegeta's eyes was terrifying. Although she didn't show it, she was petrified_

"_You better learn your place, woman." He spoke in a low, dark voice. "I do not have to explain myself to a mere human, let alone you. What I do is my business and my business alone. Bring up this subject again… and I'll make you wish you hadn't." _

_With that, he returned to the staircase and ascended to the second floor, leaving Bulma completely shocked. She had hit a nerve and she would never do it again. Sure she sometimes enjoyed their arguments, finding amusement in his anger. She especially loved the fights where she would have the last word and leave the Almighty Saiyan Ass Hole of a Prince speechless. But this was different, entirely different._

_End flashback… _

Bulma snapped out of her memory and returned her attention to the GR. It didn't matter where Vegeta was right now; he was out of her hair and she was going to enjoy it. Even if she spent the rest of the day fixing his mess, as long as he left her alone, she would be pleased.

oOo

The sun was quickly sinking down do be covered by the far off landscape when Vegeta made his way back to Capsule Corp. for dinner. Sweat glistened off his body as he walked, too tired to exert the extra energy needed to fly. He has spent almost the entire day training to retain his Super Saiyan Form for as long as possible. He had become extremely skilled in the feat and was even increasing the magnitude of his energy blasts. He had trained in the solitude of the forest instead of the open field outside the house because he knew he would get extremely destructive; he always did when working on these specific techniques.

As he stepped out of the dense wood and into the open field, Vegeta heard the familiar hum of the GR as it powered down. _Did the woman finish the repairs already? _He thought. _Well, it's about time she listened to me! The usual two or three days is simply unacceptable. That plus the days she 'needed' to complete her stupid project would have been_ _intolerable!_

Vegeta came to a halt when the door to the GR opened, revealing Bulma as she made her exit. He couldn't understand why he had stopped to watch her, and it annoyed him. He eventually reasoned that he simply didn't want her to know he was there, or else she might feel the need to talk to him.

Bulma walked down the platform, whipping the sweat off her brow. "Damn, it's hot in there," she said as she began to make her way toward the house. Suddenly, she removed her shirt in an attempt to cool off, causing Vegeta's eyes to widen. She wore what looked like an undershirt cut in half, revealing the majority of her midriff but covering up just enough to keep his imagination running. He gazed at her slim figure as she walked away. In sudden realization, Vegeta snapped his gaze away from the blue-haired beauty.

_What the hell am I doing? _Vegeta thought as he scuffed toward the house, his mind running amuck. _She's just a female; an annoying what at that! It must be my damn exhaustion taking its toll…_

As he opened the door, Vegeta was welcomed by an overwhelming smell of roast beef, corn on the cob, and steamed vegetables. His heightened senses picked up and every spice; every possible flavor. It made his mouth water.

Bulma's mother, Bunny, looked up from her work in the kitchen when she heard the door open and smiled from ear to ear.

"Why hello Vegeta!" She said in her high pitched voice. "I hope you're hungry tonight, because I've made three servings of everything! I know how you love to eat. It is just about done, so why don't you sit down and wait, handsome." She ended the sentence with a giggle and a wink, causing Vegeta to wince. The prince had come to the conclusion that Bunny was the creepiest, most aggravating being alive very soon after he arrived at Capsule Corp. With her nonstop smiling, screechy voice, and the nicknames (handsome, darling, dear, etc.), it was a miracle Vegeta hadn't strangled her.

He slumped over to the table, irritated that he still had to wait for his meal. "What is your motive?" He asked as he watched Bunny sprinkle seasoning on the beef.

"Motive?"

"Yes, you never go to this extravagant extent to prepare a meal. You must have some ulterior intention."

Bunny laughed at Vegeta's comment, causing him to grind his teeth at her reaction.

"Oh Vegeta darling, there isn't an ulterior intention. Mr. Briefs and I just have some good news that we'd like to share. A good meal should accompany good news!"

Vegeta scoffed at the conversation. _I knew it, _he thought, _there IS a reason. _He wasn't sure if he could trust the woman in it being good news, however. Good news for Bunny often meant torture for the Saiyan prince. He recalled her last 'good news,' when she had bought new outfits for Vegeta. All in which were hideous, even on Earth standards.

This was not a good sign.

As Bunny began to place the trays of food on the table, Bulma and her father walked in from the lab. They babbled about Bulma's latest project; the modifications that were needed and how to go about performing those adjustments. As soon as Bulma caught sight of the feast before her she stopped talking, curiosity peaking. It was unusual for her mother to cook such a meal without occasion. But she kept quiet as she took her seat across from Vegeta, knowing full well that her parents would explain themselves during dinner.

The four began to fill their plates with the bounty of food as soon as they were seated. Vegeta, of course, hoarded a mountain of food on his plate and dug in without waiting for the others.

Mr. Briefs sat down his fork and cleared he throat to speak. "Now, Mrs. Briefs and I have some wonderful news that concerns the both of you."

Bulma and Vegeta both looked up from their plates at the elderly man, but Vegeta only for a brief moment before returning to his dinner.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary," he said with a grin on his face, putting a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Oh, that's right! Congratulations!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly.

Vegeta just cocked an eyebrow. "How does that have anything to do with me?"

"Well," Mr. Briefs continued, "because it is our anniversary, we want to celebrate. So, we have decided to go on a two week vacation! We plan on leaving tomorrow morning."

Bulma and Vegeta both practically choked on their food at his words.

"WHAT?" They shouted simultaneously, glaring at each other after they did so.

"I can't be left alone with HIM for two weeks!" Bulma said, pointing a finger in the man's direction. "I will go absolutely insane with his constant bitching!"

"MY constant bitching?" Vegeta replied in shock. "What about you? You are ten times worse! I will not stand for this!"

Mr. Briefs shook his head calmly, knowing full well this was going to happen. "You two are just going to have to deal with each other and try to make the best of it. I have already made reservations at the hotel and cannot get a refund. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity for the two of you to bond and become friends!"

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged death glares from across the table, unable to speak. They were being thrown into a situation that neither found appealing and it angered them to no end. But, there was one thing they silently agreed on; it would be a miracle if they could survive a few days with only each other as company, let alone two weeks.

**Oooo the anticipation increases! What will happen in the two weeks that they are forced together? Will thing escalate, or come crashing down? After all, they both are stubborn as hell and refuse to give up the fight.  
>The idea of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs going on vacation was not my idea. I've read it in several other stories. But I still plan on making it unique! Please rate and review! :) Until next time my lovelies!<br>**


End file.
